


To Boldly Go

by Kalexhaught117 (orphan_account)



Series: Star Trek: Kalex Journey [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, BAMF Alex Danvers, F/F, Human Kara Danvers, Lesbian Kara Danvers, Lesbians in Space, Protective Alex Danvers, Romantic Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexhaught117
Summary: The Requiem takes on Mirror Universe Raven, Alex loses control over her Klingon side and New trouble is on the horizon as Alex's human mother and Klingon father come to stay on the Requiem
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Series: Star Trek: Kalex Journey [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616881
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	To Boldly Go

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the latest part of the star trek AU
> 
> I hope you enjoy this
> 
> Emily

Slowly the U.S.S. Requiem and the I.S.S. Raven advanced on one another, the Requiem went into a spin and dropped down and flow below the requiem and the battle began, Kara walked into the sick bay and got everything ready as Alex remained in her captains chair on the bridge, the I.S.S. Raven coming in behind the Requiem and it’s phaser beams connected with the Requiems shields, Alex grunted as the bridge shook from the impact of the phaser beam connecting with the shield

“Attack Patter Delta 2” Alex called as she turned to James “Lock phasers and photon torpedo’s on target and fire at will” she ordered.

“Aye Captain” James replied as he dialled at his console, phaser beams erupted from the saucer section as the Raven passed overhead as both ships traded fire, the bridge from the phaser beam from the I.S.S. Raven passing overhead as both ships flying through space trading fire.

Nia dialled at her console “Forward shields down to 91%, dorsal shields down to 82%”

“Quantum torpedo’s fire” Alex ordered, a 3 round burst of quantum torpedo’s launched from the front and collided with the Raven’s shield.

“The Raven’s aft shields are down to 50%” Nia announced as she dialled at her console.

The battle raged for a while, both ships trading fire with both phasers and Photon torpedo’s, the I.S.S Raven launched 2 torpedo’s, the 1st torpedo collided with the port side shields and the 2nd torpedo collided with the hull of the Requiem, a console exploded on the bridge and sent one of the bridge crew flying back and severely burn, Nia dialled at her console “We got a hull breach on decks 12 and 13 “ she called.

“Divert power to the port side shields, bring us about” Alex ordered as she held onto her seat as the Requiem made a hard right and launched a torpedo and phaser fire into the Raven’s aft shields, the torpedo collided with the starboard warp nacelle.

Nia dialled at her console “The Raven’s nacelle is damaged and venting plasma” she announce.

The alarm blared drawing their attention, Alex turned to James “Report?!” she called.

“We got boarders, they beamed aboard whilst out portside shields were down” James announced.

“Captain, I’m getting reports from security teams of phaser fire, and I’ve intercepted a message between the boarders and the raven” Nia announced “Their heading to sickbay, their going after Kara” she revealed.

Alex growled as her Klingon half took over “Maggie, you have the bridge” she said as she grabbed her phaser and made her way to the turbo lift and the doors sealed up behind her.

Maggie smirked “Never piss off a Klingon” she said to herself “Evasive pattern Sierra 5” she ordered.

In the meantime:

Kara was treating the wounded in sickbay, she could hear phaser fire outside and she continued to work on treating the wounded, Alex stepped out of the turbo lift and sprinted out and ran towards the sound of phaser fire, she wasn’t going to let anyone hurt Kara, Kara cries sounded in the distance as Alex charged along the deck “Get off me!!!” Kara spat as she struggled with the men that grabbed her and was dragging her to the transporter room.

Alex let out a loud battle cry as she slammed into the boarding party, Kara was knocked to the floor and she rolled to the side as Alex lifted up one of the men from the I.S.S. Raven and slammed him against the bulkhead wall and threw him into another man, Alex snapped the 2nd man’s neck and she unleashed all her rage on the remaining men, her Klingon half coming to the surface as she lifted one man up above her head and smashed him into an overhead light and tossed him like a ragdoll into his team.

Soon the boarding party beamed away leaving Alex standing their panting and growling, Kara slowly got to her feet and she edge herself closer to Alex carefully, she knew all too well about what happens when Alex’s Klingon half took over, slowly reaching out Kara placed a hand on Alex’s shoulder but without warning Alex span around and pinned Kara to the wall, pinning her hands above her head Alex let out a rough growl as she leaned in close and sniffed Kara’s scent.

“Alex, please” Kara whimpered, the heat between her legs intensifying from the dominant side Alex was showing.

Alex merely growled “Kyamo” Alex growled as her tongue flicked over the Pulse point of Kara’s neck “MINE!!!” she tightened her grip on Kara’s wrists causing Kara to whimper.

“ylmev!!!” Kara cried out trying to snap Alex out and it worked.

Alex staggered back and shook her head, hearing Kara speak Klingon aroused her but hearing Kara cry stop snapped her out of her haze, regaining control of her Klingon half Alex looked at Kara with guilt and self-loathing “Oh my god… Kara” she whispered as she shook her head but Kara lunged at her, their lips connecting as they made out, Kara moaned as their tongues danced and duelled eagerly before Kara pulled back and smiled

“par’Mach’Kai” Kara whispered, she had plenty of experience speaking Klingon because Alex taught her whilst they were dating before and Kara wanted to learn and she was quite fluent.

Alex smiled as a lone tear rand down her cheek “I’m sorry I hurt you” she whispered.

“Don’t be, I enjoy it when you go Klingon on me” Kara admitted “But right now… the ship needs it captain” she said.

Alex nodded her head “I’ll head back up to the bridge” she said as she got to her feet and kissed Kara passionately before ran back up to the bridge, Kara smiled as she watched her run before she returned to her station to take care of the wounded.

Alex returned to her chair “Report!” she ordered.

“The Raven has sustained heavy damage, it’s shields are down, the starboard warp nacelle is leaking plasma and their port nacelle is gone” Nia revealed “We’ve sustained heavy damage and have multiple hull breaches decks 12, 13, 7 and 16” Nia revealed.

“Then let’s finish this, lock weapons and fire” Alex ordered and soon the Requiem began fire phasers and photon torpedo’s, the phaser bear ripping a hole through the saucer section of the Mirror Universe’s ship and then the photon torpedo’s collided with the hull resulting in a violent explosion and the Raven was destroyed, Alex sighed in relief as they watched the Raven blow up, nodding her head she looked to Sam “Helm, set course for Starbase 221” she ordered before turning to Kate “Relay a message to Starbase, tell them we’re coming and in need of repairs” she said.

“Aye captain” Kate replied.

Maggie looked at Alex “And Kara?” she asked.

Alex smiled as she nodded her head “She’s safe” she replied as she leaned back in her chair, Maggie sighed in relief as she leaned back in her chair as the ship went into warp and journeyed to Starbase 221.

The following morning:

Alex was in her ready room whilst the U.S.S. Requiem was in dry dock undergoing repairs on the ships hull and the systems, Alex was looking at the PADD in her hand reading over the reports on the repairs to the ship when there was a beeping at the door “Come in” she called as she set the PADD down and watched as Kara walked in, Alex smiled at the sight of Kara “What can I do for you” she asked.

“Oh nothing, I just wanted to find out if you’re okay?” Kara asked as she looked at Alex.

Alex smiled as she nodded her head “I’m fine, though I should be asking you” she replied “You were nearly taken yesterday” she reminded.

Kara nodded her head as she ran her hands through her blonde hair before focusing on Alex “Yeah, and you saved me” she replied “So let me ask you again, are you okay?” she asked.

Alex sighed heavily as she set the PADD down on her desk and leaned back in her seat “I suppose, I’m still shaken” she admitted as she looked at her hands “I… I thought I had better control over myself” she whispered as she looked at Kara “But when I saw them” rage coursed through her veins and her Klingon blood roared, Alex clenched her hands into fists as she struggled to regain control over herself “Stinking PetaQ” Alex spat at the mere thought of those mirror universe men laying a hand on her beloved.

Kara could see Alex was beginning to lose control again so moving around the desk Kara kneeled and took Alex’s hand into her own, giving it a gentle squeeze “It’s okay, I’m here” she whispered as she gazed at Alex lovingly “I’m not going anywhere” she vowed.

Alex smiled as she ran a hand through Kara’s hair “You never made me feel like an hur’q… an outsider” Alex whispered.

“Because you never were, not to me” Kara whispered, she kissed Alex’s knuckle and gazed into her eyes, she knew Alex never had it easy growing up as a child, being half human and half Klingon growing up on earth with her Klingon father and her Human mother was a rough time, she was often bullied by other children and spat at, even by other half human/half Klingon children because she looked human but on the inside she was very much Klingon, she had Klingon blood and Klingon organs but it was only her outside appearance that was human looking.

Alex had to fight and claw her way until one day she joined Starfleet academy and her own father disowned her, he saw her as nothing but a failure from the moment she was born because of how human she was, she had not spoken to her parents for some time even after she resigned from Starfleet, they turned their backs on her but she didn’t care, she didn’t need them… she earnt her place and she was back where she belonged, on board the Requiem with her beloved.

She didn’t need her parents.

Kara kissed her lips before pulling away “Look, uh… we just had a message from a Klingon vessel entering the system” she said with a wince “It’s your father’s ship” she revealed.

Alex sighed heavily “Great, more insults about how much of a disgrace I am” she muttered “How long till the ship is finished repairing” she asked.

“2 weeks” Kara replied “Give or take maybe a week if we stay on schedule” she said with a shrug.

“Good, as soon as the repairs are finished, we’re going back to the nebula and opening that doorway” Alex replied.

“Do you really think… she’s alive?” Kara asked as she nervously fidgeted with her fingers.

“I do” Alex replied with a smile before looking curious “Kara, can I ask you something?” she asked.

“Sure” Kara replied as she looked curious.

“Why does my Klingon side still recognise you as my mate?” Alex asked looking confused.

Kara smiled as she undid her uniform and slipped it over her shoulder revealing the scar on the shoulder blade, it was a bite mark and Alex stared at it as Kara smiled “You recognise it?” she asked.

“The bite I made the night I claimed you as mine” Alex whispered “You kept it” she said.

“Of course I did” Kara replied as she slipped the uniform back on and did it up “It… It just didn’t feel right to get rid of it” she said.

Alex got to her feet and pulled Kara into her arms “I never stopped loving you” she whispered.

“I never stopped loving you either” Kara replied as she ran her fingers through Alex’s hair “Always” she whispered.

Before Alex could kiss her though the communicator beeped, Alex growled as she tapped her Starfleet badge “Go ahead!” she ordered roughly making Kara giggle.

“Captain, the Klingon shuttle is requesting permission to dock in the shuttle bay” Kate’s voice came through.

Alex sighed heavily “Okay, have Maggie greet them and escort them to the briefing room” she ordered before looking at Kara “I… I don’t suppose, maybe if it’s not a bother… maybe you can accompany me?” she asked.

Kara smiled “Together” she replied as she kissed Alex on the lips.

Alex and Kara made their way out of the ready room together and made there way to the turbolift, Alex swallowed heavily as she and Kara walked towards the briefing room door and she turned to Kara “I don’t think I can do this” she said.

Kara took her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze “It’ll be okay” she assured her and slowly they both stepped through the door together where Alex’s parents were waiting for her.

Alex and Kara entered the briefing room and Alex walked around and joined Maggie’s side “Thank you number 1, can you go and continue to supervise the repairs?” Alex asked.

Maggie nodded her head and she left the room, giving Kara’s arm a comforting squeeze before she left, Kara felt the glare from the Klingons in the room on her and Alex and but she remained steadfast by Alex’s side and holding her hand, Alex watched as the Klingon’s glared at Kara and she growled threatening at them.

Eliza smiled at her daughter “Hello dear daughter” she greeted.

“Mother, what do you want?” Alex asked as she kept Kara against her side, not trusting the other Klingon’s in the room.

“Can’t I come and see my own daughter?” Eliza replied hurt at how cold Alex was towards her.

Alex scoffed at the question “You never cared before” she replied.

Jere’math growled in response “Show your mother more respect” he snarled.

“Be quiet petaQ” Alex spat back “Now I ask, why are you both here?” she demanded.

“I heard you had returned to Starfleet” Eliza replied “And I wanted to see my daughter”

Alex looked at one of the Klingons who was eying Kara with his blade in his hand “Take your eyes off my mate or you’ll be leaving this ship in pieces” she spat.

“Speak with respect dear daughter” Jere’math snarled.

Alex glared at her father “Why, like you ever showed me respect” she spat.

Kara gave her hand a squeeze “Alex… calm down” she whispered when she felt Alex’s grip on her hand tighten, Kara let out a pained whimper “Alex” she gasped painfully as she struggled to snap Alex out of her Klingon fury.

Eliza could see Kara’s pain “ALEX… YOUR HURTING YOUR MATE!” She snapped angrily.

Alex finally snapped out of it when she heard Kara’s Pain whimper and she looked at her mate “Kara” she whispered as she looked at Kara’s hand “Oh baby… I’m…”

Kara shook her head “It’s okay” she whispered as she wiped her eyes.

Alex pulled her into her arms and hugged her tight “I think I’m going to have to see the ships councillor” she whispered before turning to her parents “Look, whatever you want… just say it and then leave” she snapped.

“No… I am afraid not, we will be joining you on board this… vessel” Jere’math said with a sneer as he looked around.

Alex growled “I have no time for babysitting, now kindly get off my ship” she said.

“We’ve already cleared it with Starfleet command, your father and I will be joining you” Eliza said.

Alex scoffed as she turned to the Klingon’s on board “And what of your crew?!” she asked.

“They will be returning to our ship” Jere’math replied.

Alex looked to Kara, Kara nodded her head because she knew it was pointless to argue, if Starfleet command authorised this then there was no point in arguing with it, Alex sighed heavily as she turned to her mother and her father “Fine, but just so we’re clear… this is my ship” she said “Which means you follow my rules”

Jere’math nodded and looked to his crew “Return to the Vengeance” he ordered.

The Klingons walked away and returned to their ship using the shuttle craft, Alex and Kara shared a look before Alex turned to her parents “I’ll have security escort you to your quarters” she replied before turning and leading Kara to the door and they walked out whilst security escorted Eliza and Jere’math to their quarters on board the ship, Alex was going to be tense on edge from now on.

Alex and Kara returned to Alex’s ready room.

This was going to be a very long journey.

2 weeks later:

After some trouble with repairs, the ship was fully repaired back 100% operational; as for Alex and her parents though things were tense to breaking point, Alex kept her parents at arm’s length, she was especially protective of Kara around her parents as well whenever Eliza tried to make small talk Alex would pull Kara away, she didn’t want either of her parents in Kara’s vicinity.

Eliza and Jere’math got the hint of course, Alex made it clear to them both that they were to stay away from Kara or she would dump them in an escape pod and leave them stranded on a planet, Eliza and Jere’math didn’t make her childhood easier, in fact they made it far more difficult especially her father, he despised her for her human appearance and didn’t see her as a true Klingon.

Alex stepped onto the bridge and took her seat, ignoring her parents gaze on her as she pressed the touch screen on her chair “Engineering, how’s everything down there Winn?” she asked.

“Humming like a tribble Captain” Winn replied.

Kate turned to Alex “Control has given us all clear to get underway captain” she announced.

Alex turned to Sam “Helm, plot a course back to the Omega Nebula” she ordered.

Sam smiled “Aye captain” she replied as she turned and dialled at her console, Kara took up her seat beside Alex, Alex and Kara shared a look before Alex turned to the view screen

“Take us out” Alex said with a smile as she leaned back in her seat.

Slowly the U.S.S. Raven left dock and warped away once clear.

It was time to rescue Astra.

Alex just needed to make sure her parents didn’t bring out her Klingon half.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone:
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this latest part of the series
> 
> Next Part - True Klingon: Alex finds it difficult to be around her parents and Kara does her best to help her through it, Alex has difficulty in controlling her Klingon half around Kara, Alex finds herself fighting not only to save her ship and her crew but also her love when she is challenged by Klingons from her father's ship who don't see her as a true Klingon.
> 
> Emily


End file.
